


My Truest Love

by Margaret Ann (Manderson)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Badly Drawn Picture Book, Cute, Fanart, Friendship/Love, Humor, Love, M/M, Pictures, Promises, Science Bros, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6463429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manderson/pseuds/Margaret%20Ann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is upset about the split in his friendship with Steve, so his best bro, Bruce, decides to cheer him up.</p><p>A new badly-drawn picture book by me! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




End file.
